Sex Machineguns Wiki
Welcome to the Sex Machineguns Wiki. Your best source for accurate and informative information about the worlds greatest band Sex Machineguns. Founder, Head Admin Malice "UjiteruHojo" Admin Eryk Trzeci "Hineks" Lineup Current -Anchang (Vocals, Guitar) 1989-Presents -Shingo☆ (Bass) 2007-Presents -(Support) Sussy (Guitar) (1995-2001 Official Member) 2008, 2009, 2010, 2012- Presents (Support) Past -Leon- (Drums) 2015-Presents 2014-2015 (Support) -Ken'ichi (Drums) 2007-2012 -Ryotatsu (Guitar) 2007-2008 -Samurai.W.Kenjilaw (Bass) 2004-2006 -Circuit.V.Panther (Guitar) 2001-2003, 2004-2006 -Speed Star Sypan Joe (Drums) 1997-1999, 2004-2006 -Noisy (Bass) 1995-2003 -Clutch.J.Himawari (Drums) 1999-2003 -Mad Power Tsuchiya (Drums) 1989-1997 -Atkins (Bass) 1995 -サーマス (Bass) 1989-1993 -ロボッターImai -Pretty Tsumura -Asada -Takechang Support Members (Past) -Crazy Horse Kameen (Guitar) 2001-2003 -Cyzer.A.Hamburg (Guitar) 2001 -Takeo Shimoda (Drums) 1998-1999, 2014 -Ryosuke (Dragon Sue) 2009, 2011 Biography Sex Machineguns I (Early era) (1989-1994) Sex Machineguns were originally the idea of two college students, Ando Koji (Anchang) and Tsuchiya Hiroshi (Mad Power). The early Sex Machineguns were located in Kagoshima prefecture and consisted of Anchang on guitar Mad Power on drums and Asada on vocals. Their style at the time was based on loud punk more than metal. The band went through many lineup changes though this period starting when Asada left the band and was replaced by ロボッターImai on Vocals and Pretty Tsumura joined on bass. The lineup changed again when Anchang moved to Tokyo for and employment opportunity, Anchang kept the band going with new members based in Tokyo with Anchang on guitar, Noisy on vocals, サーマス on bass and Takechang on drums. Because the band felt Noisy's vocals were to rough, it was suggested that Anchang should sing. He started vocal lessons, but he did not take it seriously. He was once told to pratice at the Tama river, but instead just fed the pigeons. Anchang sung for a few months but then decided he could not do it. Shortly アトキンスッコン joined on bass but was replaced quickly as サーマス rejoin yet again. Just at the time ロボッターImai had moved to Tokyo and re-joined, along with Mad Power and Noisy started to play rhythm guitar. In 1994 Noisy called Anchang and informed him he was leaving the band, he was replaced by Sussy, however this was short lived as Sex Machineguns officially halted actives so Anchang could focus on his job. Sex Machineguns II (Indie Era) (1995-1998) In 1995 Noisy reformed Sex Machineguns with Anchang on vocals and guitar, Noisy on bass, Sussy on guitar and Mad Power on drums. Sex Machineguns released their first home made demo, and toured heavily which lead to their discovery by music management company M.A.R.S.A. After joining with M.A.R.S.A they released an official demo tape entitled "さそりの毒は恐ろしい". In early 1997 they released a Live CD and VCR. Shortly after Mad Power quit and Speed Star Sypan Joe was hired as replacement. After Joe joined they released another live VHS "Born of Fire" as well as the demo single "JAPAN". Toshiba EMI became interested and offered a record deal. Sex Machineguns released their first single in 1998 entitled “Hanabi-la 大回転", and shortly after "BURN 〜愛の帆脳を燃やせ〜” two months later they released their first album “Sex Machinegun”. Sex Machineguns III (1999-2003) The album both instantly followed by a huge tour of Japan from Kagoshima to Sapporo, each venue sold out. In 1999 the released their second album “Made In Japan” and another sold out tour. In 2000 S.S.S Joe left the band due to back injury and new drummer Himawari was hired. with new drummer Himawari they recorded their 3rd album “BBQ-Michel”. Just before the tour, Sussy felt differences in band direction and the newly wed dropout left the band. In a rush Himawari suggested they hire Circuit.V.Panther from his old band “CleiR” and continued the tour with Panther as support shortly after he was hired officially in to the band and they recorded their 4th album “Ignition” in 2002. Suddenly, Sex Machineguns announced their disbandment and a farewell tour to wrap up with 2 final shows at Budokan. “Final Attack” was their most successful tour selling out the famous venue Nippon Budokan twice. Sex Machineguns released a CD and DVD for their 2 final shows. For the first show they released the CD “LIVE! Final Atack at Budokan” and their last show “SM SHOW FINALE”. The DVD is considered one the best live DVD’s in history by many. Sex Machineguns IV (2004-2006) In 2004 Anchang and C.V.Panther revived Sex Machineguns with new line-up with Samurai.W.Kenjilaw on bass and brought back S.S.S.Joe on drums. They released their 5th album entitled “Heavy Metal Thunder” not creating as much commercial success as before they engaged in a smaller tour of Japan in smaller venues. in late 2005 they travelled to USA the record their new album “Made In USA” they documented their stay and released 2 DVD’s “A Day In The Live” which showed the one show they played in Nashville (Club 12th & Porter) and “Living in America” which documented their stay and recording of the album. after tour Japan for the new album. After the "Zarigani Chop Americana tour" C.V.Panther, S.S.S.Joe, and S.W.Kenjilaw left to pursue their old band “Elleguns” with the new name “The Cycle” in 2006. Sex Machineguns V (2007-2012) In 2007 Anchang released 2 singles as Sex Machineguns with him as the only official member of the band. in 2008 Anchang hired Ryotatsu on Guitar, Shingo on Bass, and Ken’ichi on drums. With this new line-up they released 2 singles and their 6th album entitled “Cameron” shortly after the tour Ryotatsu left due to family issues. with just 3 members and members and support member Dragon Sue they released their 7th studio album“45º↗︎”. The single from the album “Pride” was very successful and was the the closest they came to the mainstream success of the early 2000s. in 2011 the released their 8th album “SMG” and Single “37564”. In 2012 they released the single “雨の川崎" which followed with a tour with “THE冠" and a live DVD entitled “SEX MACHINEGUNS vs THE冠：SEX冠 2012”. In 2013 drummer Ken’ichi left the band and Sex Machineguns went on hiatus while Shingo and Anchang worked on their new band “The✩Maintenace”. Sex Machineguns VI (2013-Present) Sex Machineguns embarked on another tour with THE冠 In december 2013 with support drummer Leon. However Leon was temporarily replaced by old-time support drummer Takeo Shimoda and recorded and released the EP "未練FIRE!" in July 2014. The EP received high reviews and news of an album with Leon as an official member was announced. Sex Machineguns released their 9th album "LOVE GAMES" on October 29th 2014. After SEX冠 2014 Sex Machineguns embarked on a tour supporting their new record. In may 2015 Sex Machineguns released a new single entitled "メタル経理マン". In December 2015 Sex Machineguns released a new album "Metal Monster". Written by Dylan Stobbart. Love♥Love♥long biographies... Discography MAIN SEX MACHINEGUN (1998.10.16) TOCT-10469 MADE IN JAPAN (1999.11.26) TOCT-24258 Barbe-Q★マイケル (2001.3.7) TOCT-24546 IGNITION (2002.10.09) TOCT-24870 HEAVY METAL THUNDER (2005.03.02) TOCT-25617 MADE IN USA (2006.02.08) TOCT-25930 CAMERON (2008.10.08) TOCT-26590 45°↗ (2009.10.09) MRSA-1007 SMG (2011.08.31) YZXL-10028 LOVE GAMES (2014.10.29) NQKS-1006 METAL MONSTER (2015.12.16) NQKS-1011 IRON SOUL (2018.11.28) NQKS-1022 SINGLE HANABI-la大回転 (1998.04.22) TODT-5135 BURN 〜愛の炎を燃やせ〜 (1998.09.18) TODT-5198 TEKKEN II (1999.02.03) TODT-5256 みかんのうた (Live) (1999.04.21) TODT-5291 ONIGUNSOW (1999.10.20) TODT-5340 愛こそすべて (2000.05.24) TODT-5391 S.H.R. ~セクシーヒーローレヴォリューション~ (2001.01.24) TOCT-22130 そこに、あなたが... (2002.01.23) TOCT-4349 暴走ロック (2002.05.16) TOCT-4373 世直し Good Vibration (2002.08.07) TOCT-4407 出前道一直線 (2004.11.10) TOCT-4809 サスペンス劇場 (2005.02.09) TOCT-4842 愛人28 (2005.08.03) TOCT-4877 廃品回収 (2007.08.22) - 毒マムシ (2007.09.26) - JACKY (2007.10.31) - プライド (2009.03.04) MRS-0304 37564 (2011.02.23) YZXL-5029 雨の川崎 (2012.01.25) YZXL-5036 未練FIRE! (2014.07.02) NQKS-1004 メタル経理マン (2015.05.27) NQKS-1009 LIVE CD LIVE FIRE (1997.03.29) MRSC-0001 Burning Hammer (2001.10.31) TOCT-24658 LIVE!! Final Attack at BUDOKAN (2003.09.26) TOCT-25148 LIVE VIDEO INTO THE FIRE (1997.05.13) MRSV-0001 BORN OF FIRE (1997.11.21) MRSV-0002 HELLthy Set-M (1999.04.21) BVC-1015 緊急 ! 野ざらし (2000.09.27) TOVF-1346 SM Show (2000.11.16) TOVF-1354 SM Show 2 (2002.02.20) TOBF-5119 NO-ZARASHI～HISASHIBURI～ (2002.08.05) MRSV-0003 ゆく年くる年. 蛇METALⅡ〜年中無休〜 - 新居浜ビデオ (2003.02.09) MRSV-1004 SM Show 3 (2003.02.19) TOBF-5194 SM Show Finale (2003.10.22) TOBF-5248 Asian Metal (2004.07.08) A Day In The Live - SEX MACHINEGUNS LIVE IN USA (2006.06.28) TOBF-5485 INDEPENDENCE DAY (2010.09.22) MRSD-0428 SMG ALIVE (2011.05.18) YZXL-8005 SEX冠 Tour 2012 (2013.07.18) PPPD-2004 CYBER CIRCUS TV Vol.5 SEX MACHINEGUNS (2015.07.22) MISC VIDEO SUPER SPEED STAR (1999.-.-) - ヴィデオSEX (2000.06.07) TOBF-5118 莫山先生振付講座 (2000.09.27) - 莫山先生振付講座番外編 (2001.-.-) - 長髪DANGER (2001.-.-) - ヴィデオSEX 2 (2002.12.04) 鋼鉄箱 (2003.12.13) TOBF-5285 LIVING IN AMERICA (2006.03.08) TOBF-5399 S.M.IV (2006.-.-) MRSD-0444 ファンクラブ会報 Vol.1 (2011.-.-) - ファンクラブ会報 Vol.2 (2012-.-) - ファンクラブ会報 Vol.3 (2012-.-) - ファンクラブ会報 Vol.4 (2012.-.-) - MISC 大漁 (2001.08.21) TOCT-22170 マシンガンズの集い (2003.06.04) TOCT-25063 To The Future Tracks (2003.08.06) TOCT-25083 Best Tracks - The Past And Future (2008.03.26) TOCT-26527 Remix Best (2012.04.18) FLLM-11 DEMOS 1995デモテープ さそりの毒は恐ろしい JAPAN 惑星からの物体"SEX"ツアー SPECIAL PREMIUM (11.21.1997) Social media Twitter Facebook SMG World Fan Base Sex Machineguns.com SMG Wiki Facebook SMG Wiki Twitter SMG Youtube Blogs Band Blog Anchang -Fish blog -Gree Shingo -Gree Leon -Ameba -Facebook Sussy -Ino Head Park/blog- -Twitter Fanclub Twitter MACHINEGER'S Fan club -Little Devil 1996-1997 -Little Devil (Second) 1998-2003 -SEXERS 2004-2007 -SMC 2009-2011 -MACHINGER-A 2011-2012 -MACHINGER'S 2014-Presents -Polish fan club Sex Machineguns Poland 2015-Presents =Tabs= Latest activity Category:Sex Machineguns